


Leakira AU

by Owl_girl04



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:31:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl_girl04/pseuds/Owl_girl04
Summary: Basically my take on the whole Leakira AU. Probably gonna be a bit of a slowburn (sorry not sorry).Leandro wasn’t even having a good night to begin with. He had waited for an hour for his date to arrive at his favorite restaurant, only for them to not show up. Sure, they were in the midst of a Hignua invasion and take-over, but that didn’t mean people could just forget about their love lives.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> So, the Voltron fandom is nuts, but I heard about this AU thing and then I kinda loved the idea. I read some cute headcannons and ideas and things (not a lot, mind you, so if I get something wrong I’m so sorry) and this just popped into my head. Moral of the story is that I got this idea, typed it out, and if I get any good feedback I might continue this.

Leandro wasn’t even having a good night to begin with. He had waited for an hour for his date to arrive at his favorite restaurant, only for them to not show up. Sure, they were in the midst of a Hignua invasion and take-over, but that didn’t mean people could just forget about their love lives.

He vowed that he was going to forget her, and revved the engine on his hoverbike, flying through an intersection. His short brown hair fluttered around his goggles, longer in the front than the back. Usually, he sported a suggestive smile, but now his face was set with lines. Now, he was mostly angry.

He was making his way towards one of the many occupied parts of the city, where his house was located. The day the Hignua ships appeared in the upper atmosphere, everyone on planet Direx knew something was wrong. Visitors were a normal part of their lives, since their entire planet was home to one of the most modern cities in the universe. Sprawling on and on for thousands of miles, the entire city was unnamed, but there were multiple sectors within it. The only warning the planet had that these ships were not a peaceful people, was an odd, static message that the president’s office had released the day before. Leandro hadn’t really been paying attention, he never did to any of the intergalactic wars anymore.

But despite his stubborn drive to simply ignore the invaders and continue with his life, he soon realized that would not be the case. His sector, named Hilford, and nicknamed Hickyford, was one of the first taken over by the Hignua.

As Leandro neared the next stoplight, he slowed, before coming to a halt. As far as the eye could see, traffic was stopped dead in front of him. He sighed through his nose, looking for any way around the jam. His eyes lit up at one of the many simple, dirty back alleys that was located between towering buildings. Pulling off the road, and sparking some indignant words from pedestrians he sped into the alley. Just as he had guessed, it ran perpendicular to his road for about a mile, since the buildings it was squeezed between were so large.

Picking his way slowly around piles of trash and one lonely, lost hobo, he began making his way towards the distant street. He was just passing the halfway point when a dark shape came rushing out from behind the nearest dumpster. The thing -a person, Leandro realized- tackled him hard, causing both of them to hit the opposite wall and slide to the ground.

“Don’t move. Or I’ll stab you,” the person warned.

Leandro couldn’t conjure the energy to be too worried. Muggings in this part of the planet were common, and he carried two guns for this specific scenario. Now if he could just reach them…

“No man, no stabbing needed, really,” he announced, casually raising his hands in an ‘I’m innocent’ sort of way. His guns were camouflaged on either side of his legs, their holsters hidden by his baggy blue jacket.

His assailant stood, and unsheathed a sword from their belt. In the dim light of the alleyway, Leandro could see he was unquestionably masculine. His shoulder length hair was inky black and tied back, providing a clear view of his sharp features and violet eyes. He was wearing a cropped red jacket, and the sleeves were slightly too long, so they bunched at his wrists.

Leandro couldn’t help but admire the man as he took the opportunity to stand up. He reprimanded himself as he did so. Now was the time to focus, and not on how cute his attacker was.

“I said, don’t move.”

“Yeah, yeah, anyways, I’m Leandro, by the way, and would you mind telling me why you tackled me off my bike?” He was chatting now just to make noise, and hopefully distract the man… his fingers twitched towards his jacket.

“I don’t care who you are, I just need your ride,” the man shot back, forceful, but a little breathless. He began to back up towards the bike, and Leandro’s attention caught on a symbol etched onto his blade.

“Oh hey! You’re a rebel! You might know my sister then, have you ever heard of a Venus?” Leandro began to fumble in his pocket, not for his gun now, but something else.

“Is that like a sort of alien? And how did you know about the Notlov Coalition?”

He had stopped moving, and Leandro flashed him his famous smile, knowing he had caught his attention, “Nah, Venus’s my sister, she works with your group on other planets. My entire family does, actually, but most of them are retired- Aha! Found it!”

He held up a picture of him and his sister in her resistance uniform, the Notlov Coalition symbol proudly displayed on her chest. A pair of guns, very similar to his, hung from her belt, and she was rolling her eyes at the camera.

“So, does that mean you work with the resistance?”

“No, I’m the family disappointment,” he joked, but there was no smile, “Aaanyways, I may not be an actual rebel, but I owe it to my sister to give you a ride, if that’s what you need.”

The rebel’s eyes narrowed, suspicion written clear across his face, but he nodded.

“Fine. If you can get me to where I want to go, then hurry up. But keep quiet and don’t ask questions.”

“Yes sirree,” Leandro agreed, jogging over to his bike and restarting the engine.

The rebel climbed into the one seat behind him, and Leandro noticed he kept his sword unsheathed.

“So, I know you said no questions, but I have two. Where am I headed and can I get your number?”

The rebel rolled his eyes, “To the Hignua concentration camps on the east side of Florencent.”

Leandro sighed at the implied answer of his second question, before forcing a cocky grin onto his face, “Fine, then hold on.”

He careened out of the alley and felt a small jolt in his stomach when a pair of muscular arms wrapped around his waist.

“You’re a terrible driver!” his passenger shouted as they whipped around a particularly tight corner. As Leandro had predicted, all the traffic from the last block had completely disappeared.

“Like you could do any better!” he yelled back

“I could actually, I’m literally a rebel fighter pilot.”

“Then what are you doing on the ground?”

“I’m rescuing my friends.”

At the rebel’s tone, Leandro risked a glance back. His passenger’s face was full of cold determination.

“They must really mean a lot to you- hey wait! I don’t even know your name!”

Leandro could practically hear the eye roll that was coming from behind him but nonetheless-

“Akira, my name’s Akira.”

“Well then, the hot and broody rebel fighter pilot has a name to go with his personality.”

Again, Leandro glanced behind him, and this time he saw Akira’s face go bright red.

“Just, just shut up and drive, Leandro.”


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, a second chapter! I also posted this on my tumblr, which is where I put stuff first, so if you want to read anything a few minutes early, my user is owl-girl04. Yeah anyways, enjoy as I actually create a plot!

After a fast journey towards the Florencent province, Leandro directed the bike towards the east concentration camps. As they crested a hilled road, the camp was easy to spot. Leandro’s opinion, it seemed to radiate evil. Where the rest of the city was packed with skyscrapers and full of bustling life, this small portion was full of rubble. The tallest buildings were the flat prisons where the occupants were forced to spend most of their time and the rest of the plain was brown and desolate. Hignua soldiers were everywhere, and easily outnumbered the prisoners two to one.

“So, your friends are in there?” Leandro asked, breaking the silence that had begun to stretch uncomfortably between them.

“Why do you care?” Akira shot back, and began making his way down the road.

“Because they seem important to you!” Leandro shouted, trying to make himself heard as Akira continued on his way. All he got for his efforts was a disbelieving look.

“You don’t even know me.”

“But I want to!” Leandro called, trying one last time.

This time he was completely ignored, and in the blink of an eye, Akira was gone, his inky black hair blending into the darkness.

 

Akira was flustered, which was odd, because he couldn’t remember the last time his mind had been so disorganized. And right before his first big mission, of all things. He was so close to rescuing his friends. Layla and Rowan and Dante. All three of them had gone in undercover, to gain information on the Hignua plans for planet Direx. From what he had heard, it didn’t look good for the planet’s pulsing multicultural environment. Think, absolute destruction.

But right now it was up to him to get his friends out. Their position had been compromised earlier in the week and just thinking about the fact that they could be being tortured right that second made him walk faster. He had his sword out and ready, its telltale rebel markings faded away with the press of a concealed button on the handle. He didn’t know why he hadn’t pressed the button earlier with Leandro, why he had trusted him.

Finally, he made it to the edge of the prison camp, still using shadows for cover. He stood there counting the seconds between patrols and learning the rhythm, but his anxiousness made him rush, and he darted out of his hiding spot a moment too soon. The last patrol turned around quickly at the sound of his footsteps, immediately raising their guns.

“HALT, and give verification.”

The voice beneath the helmet was robotic, meaning they were only sentries. Akira gritted his teeth and charged, taking down the two enemy fighters with four blows. He knew he didn’t have time to hide the bodies, so he sprinted onwards, towards the main building, where he knew Layla, Rowan, and Dante were being kept.

 

Back up on the hill, Leandro was having something of a crisis. When you give someone a ride to their rebel mission, do you stay and make sure they have a getaway vehicle? Especially if you really, really want to get that someone’s number? Should he have gone with Akira to help him break his friends out and prove that he actually did care? No other social situation had prepared him for any of these questions he was asking himself now. Even using the binoculars he kept stored in his seat compartment he couldn’t spot Akira’s lithe form as it inevitably hurried towards the center of the prison.

Leandro was so invested in looking for Akira that he nearly jumped five feet into the air as an alarm suddenly rang out. Loud and piercing, it was easily identifiable as a warning bell. With every renewed ring, Leandro grew more antsy. Finally he had had enough.

“Fuck it,” he muttered, and double checked that he had both of his pistols. Then he began sprinting as fast as he could down the hill.

 

Akira was making progress. He had entered the main cell facility as soon as the alarm had gone off, already taken out a dozen guards, and was now standing at the door to his friends’ cell. Probably where they were kept when they weren’t being interrogated. All it took for the door to open was a quick, vicious stab of his sword into the lock. 

When he spotted his friends, his knees wobbled a bit in relief. All of them were handcuffed, and shouted with relief when they saw him. Layla’s mouse-brown hair was sticking up in all directions and her green eyes, normally skeptical and cold, were warm and filled with emotion. Her brother would be relieved to see her with no extreme injuries. Rowan’s lanky limbs were sprawled out in front of her, where she was sitting against the wall. Most of her long blonde hair had come out of its normal braid, covering most of her face. Dante looked to be in the worst shape; his normally tan skin was pale and his ankle was resting at unnatural angle. He was the only one to not exclaim when he barged in.

After a quick removal of all of their bonds, Akira and Rowan helped Dante to his feet. Akira pulled knife out of his boot and handed it to Layla with a loaded expression. Even though she was more accustomed to computers and hacking, Layla knew how to use a blade. They began to make their way out of the building, moving way too slowly for Akira’s tastes.

As they reached the end of the hallway, they began to hear the echo of laser shots in the distance. Akira barely spared the noise a thought, knowing that any distraction was a good distraction. However, as the noise grew closer and closer, he began to worry. Layla turned around from where she was leading them, raising a questioning eyebrow. Turning to Rowan, he motioned her to stop.

“Rowan, you stay here with Dante. Take this,” he held out his final blade, “And don’t go anywhere unless you need to. Layla and I are going to check out the source of that noise and come straight back, I promise.”

Rowan accepted the small dagger, and pushed her hair behind her ears as she nodded, “If you don’t come back in, well, in a reasonable amount of time, I’m going after you.”

After a parting nod, Akira led the way towards the commotion, Layla trotting after him, having to work harder because of her short legs. Rounding the corner, they both stopped in their tracks.  
“Who the quiznak is that?” Layla exclaimed.

It was Leandro, and he was holding off a lot of Hignua. He held a blaster in both hands, and was taking down soldiers with astoundingly accurate shots to the head, easily nailing them between the eyes through their visor gap. Akira was shocked still, his sword hanging uselessly at his side.

“Le- Leandro?” he managed to choke out.

At the sound of Akira’s voice, Leandro paused, swinging around to face him. He was sweating profusely, but his expression was hard. Even so, he managed a half-hearted smile, one side of his mouth pulling higher than the other. His eyes abruptly widened as a beam whizzed past his ear, close enough that his hair began to smolder, so he immediately turned back around.

“A little help, maybe?” he shouted over the din, jerking Akira from whatever trance he had been trapped in. He dashed forward with his sword, assaulting the barricade of guards, Layla close behind him, still shouting questions about Leandro.

He found himself surrounded, fighting back to back with her, stabbing and slashing as Leandro’s friendly fire caused havoc around them.

“So when did you meet the cute sharpshooter?” Layla called over her shoulder.

Akira jerked like he had touched an electric fence, and barely ducked a wide punch from a nearby Hignua.

“He’s our ride to the ship,” he grunted, still fighting, “And why do you care if he’s cute? Aren’t you like, twelve?”

“I’m fifteen!” she protested, indignant. Soon, the hallway was filled with incapacitated Hignua guards, and the three of them just stood there, staring and panting, before Layla finally spoke.  
“So are you gonna introduce me or…” she trailed off.

Akira rolled his eyes and gestured between the two of them, “Layla, Leandro, Leandro this is Layla. Both of you are annoying so you’ll get along fine.”

Both of the indicated subjects began to protests, but Akira waved at them to be quiet and turned around to go and get Rowan and Dante. Ten minutes later, the entire group, now one member stronger hurried outside and into the surrounding hills. When they reached Leandro’s bike a problem soon became apparent.

“How in the multiverse are we all supposed to fit on that?” Layla exclaimed.

“That’s exactly what I was thinking,” Rowan offered.

Leandro smiled at them, and Akira rolled his eyes at the obviously flirtatious look.

“Not to worry ladies, my bike is well equipped,” he announced, reaching around the handlebars to press a cleverly hidden button. With a rusty-sounding groan, two panels began to unfold from the sides of the bike, covering the giant fans that created the lift needed to get off the ground. When the expansion was finally complete, there was ample room for three more passengers, but no seats or seat belts in sight.

“So I usually just use this function to carry groceries, but I’m sure it can manage people as well. You’ll just have to hang on tight,” Leandro explained. He hopped into the driver’s seat, and the others helped him load Dante into the second seat, since it wouldn’t be safe for him on the extended area with his bad leg.

Finally, they were all ready and situated. Akira gave Leandro the directions to their ship, and as he pulled away, Akira let out a breath of relief. His first mission definitely hadn’t gone as planned, but he was thinking that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing.


	3. Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! And after this one, I'll probably be updating a lot less frequently, because school starts up again tomorrow (ugh). But anyways, have a chapter with way more Leakira interaction and also- surprise! -it's a lot longer than the other ones. Enjoy, and definitely let me know if I should keep going!

Leandro contemplated his mixed feelings as he drove towards the rebel’s ship. He was tired, running on pure adrenaline, yet he had the sneaking suspicion he wouldn’t be able to sleep if he tried. He was kind of proud; of himself and of the others, for making it out of the prison camp. He was also slightly disappointed, because a strange man named Dante was sitting behind him instead of Akira. Not that Dante wasn’t good looking, he was just old. And he smelled like prison camp.

Looking back, his self-given mission into the prison had all sort of been a rush. A do now, think later sort of thing. He remembered the dry heat inside the lodging facility, the smell of sweat and salty blood that hung in the air as he fired his gun. It had been so long since he had shot it, and he still never missed. He remembered the sounds of the battle to, the panting and grunting and shouting, the thud of footsteps on the steel floor. And he also remembered how he had heard Akira behind him and the entire battle seemed to slow down so he could turn and meet his eyes. Just thinking about the look on his face when he saw Leandro holding back the Hignua soldiers made him want to laugh out loud. He had almost dropped his sword.

At present, Akira was scowling, which Leandro was quickly realizing was his default expression. He also looked slightly nervous, where he gripped the bike his knuckles were white. Meanwhile, Rowan was laughing as Layla swore up and down to never let Leandro drive again. Her face was almost as green as her eyes as he slowed to a halt at the address Akira had given him. They hadn’t traveled far, only a few miles, but their surroundings had changed completely. Desert had turned into pavement and small shops were squished together like a shopping sandwich. It was almost unbelievable that they had just been in a holding facility of an enemy organization.

They all hopped off the bike, and Leandro pushed up his goggles, which he had lowered while driving. He surveyed the group one last time, an uncomfortable feeling tugging in his stomach. If he didn’t know any better, he might call it sadness. But the thing was, he didn’t even know these people, had met them in the heat of battle less than an hour ago, hadn’t even had a full conversation with any of them, save Akira.

After standing silently and awkwardly for a minute, Leandro decided to be the one to start the inevitable.

“So I guess this is-”

He was cut off very suddenly by an explosion in the street behind them. The building located across the street from them had suddenly gone up in flames, and debris was beginning to rain down from the sky, red hot and deadly.

“It must be the Hignua!” Rowan exclaimed, and Layla shot her an incredulous look.

“We’ve gotta go,” Akira announced, meeting everyone’s eyes, “Leandro, are you coming?”

Just then, two more buildings blew up violently, and the distant thudding of footsteps rang through the smoke-filled air. One glance down the street, and Leandro knew he wouldn’t be escaping that way anytime fast. He nodded to Akira, and they all turned as a group towards the nearest building. Akira ran ahead to start the ship’s engine, Rowan, Layla, and Leandro lagging behind as they strained to support Dante. His face was very, very pale.

They ran through many barren rooms, finally emerging in a huge hangar, its ceiling arching gracefully over their heads at a height of twenty five feet. A single ship was located in the center of the asphalt floor, a discarded tarp laying beside it. The ship looked like a cross between a bubble and a fighter jet. It’s circular main compartment was covered in shiny mirror-like material, and sharp wings jutted out from either side, narrowing into knife thin V shapes. The entire ship hummed with a blue energy, lines of some unknown power pulsing along the dangerous wings. A single door in the side of the bubble was open, and that was what they aimed for.

Beneath the roaring of the ships engines, booms could be heard in the distance. If Leandro wasn’t mistaken, they were definitely getting closer. After a hurried boarding, everyone was positioned in their seats. The bubble could have easily held twenty people, with seats located in a circle all the way around the cabin’s edge. One small gap was left open for the pilot’s seat, which was the only seat facing outward. The entire ship was see-through, and it made Leandro dizzy to look down, where there appeared to be a drop straight to the ground. 

Akira currently occupied the pilot’s seat, his hands flying across a series of complex control panels. The humming of the hidden engines grew louder still, and the wings of the ship began to spin around them like a helicopter. Leandro’s stomach jumped as the floor pulled away, and then they were airborne. Just in time to, for just then the door to the hangar blew open, and gunfire began to ring out around them.

“Go Akira!” Rowan shouted, and his face became even more determined.

The wings, which Leandro now reconsidered, and decided they were more of a giant propeller, began to rotate around them. Their new angle caused them to rocket forward, straight out an open hangar door that Leandro hadn’t noticed earlier. In the seat next to him, Layla cheered, but he couldn’t bring himself to open his mouth. If he did, he thought he might throw up.

The clear bubble made it easy to see everything around them, including the ground that they began to pull away from. Leandro knew if he fell he would land on the clear floor only inches from his feet, but his stomach wasn’t convinced. This fact didn’t seem to be bothering Akira at all, his furious tapping and pulling of the buttons and levers in front of him the only sound beyond the engines as he piloted them closer to the upper atmosphere.

Leandro was able to get one last look at his home before dirty gray clouds obscured the landscape far below. He couldn’t say he was exactly sad that he was leaving his old life behind, but it was some sort of emotion like sadness that he felt as he looked at the towering buildings and neon lights of his city for what he was certain would be the last time in a long time.

“So, Leandro, right?” Layla asked.

“Yeah, and you’re Layla?” he answered.

“The one and only. Master hacker and rebel spy at your service,” she said, smiling and giving a mocking bow, or what appeared to be one. It was hard to tell with the seatbelt keeping her in her chair.

“You’re good with computers then?”

“The best the rebels have,” Rowan cut in, having to nearly shout over the engine, “Hey Akira, mind soundproofing the bubble now?”

“Huh? Oh yeah, sorry,” he looked a bit sheepish as he pressed a blue button on the console. The engine’s roaring cut off abruptly.

“Much better,” Rowan said, now at a normal volume level.

“Where’d you learn to shoot like that?” Layla asked, poking at Leandro’s gun in it’s holster.

“Well, my family’s really involved with you guys’s rebel group, so I kinda just grew up thinking that knowing how to handle a gun was a necessary skill.”

“Your entire family is part of Notlov Coalition?” Layla sounded shocked. Leandro nodded.

“But you aren’t?” Rowan just sounded confused, but Leandro nodded again.

“Guys, stop it with the interrogation please,” Akira muttered, sounding preoccupied.

“So you’re telling me you aren’t at all curious about this almost complete stranger, who we are bringing straight ot one of our main strongholds, mind you, and who might just be a member of one of the many groups working against us?” Layla interjected, an unpleasant edge creeping into her voice. Akira’s ears turned pink, the only sign of his embarrassment.

He opened his mouth for a retort, but was suddenly interrupted by a loud groan. Dante, who had been silent for the entire trip so far, now struggled to sit up. Akira’s head jerked around to watch him along with everyone else, his comeback forgotten.

Layla unbuckled her many seatbelts and hurried over to where Dante was laying, his long brown limbs splayed across four seats. She grabbed his wrist, and her face twisted as she tried to concentrate. After taking his pulse, she moved on to asking him a few questions, before finally looking at his ankle. One glance was all Leandro needed before he had to turn away. It looked to be a mess of blood and was that bone? He shuddered, turning to Akira.

“So where are we even going?” he asked.

“Notlov’s main base and the central hub for the coalition,” Rowan answered, even though his question had been directed at Akira. As she spoke, her fingers weaved through her long gold hair, tugging at its knots and pulling it into a complex looking braid with ease. “It’s located about three light years from here, so not far by warp jump. It’s actually where we train and house most of our recruits. It’s also home to our largest computers, which are basically gigantic libraries of all of the intel on Hignua we’ve acquired.”

“Ah, so-”

“Dante’s approved for warp travel,” Layla interrupted from across the cabin, helping him into a seated position and fastening his seat belts. She took the seat beside him and Akira nodded, turning to his console yet again.

Leandro sighed as a sudden wave of exhaustion crashed over him. He was anxious, sad, and so so tired, and he still didn’t really know what he was headed into once he got off the ship.

 

As he fell into the familiar rhythm of piloting the ship, Akira began to relax. He was headed home, or at least the closest thing he had to home. Notlov’s main base was a huge ship named Pangea, located in a small corner of the universe that was rarely visited and home to no one. At least, that’s what the Hignua thought.

The journey to the base was finished in the blink of an eye, and he barely registered the conversation flowing around him, finally snapping out of his daydreams when Layla gave him approval to warp. He entered Pangea’s coordinates and then suddenly they were there, gliding into an open hangar bay door and helping Dante off the ship. There was a medical check and a debriefing, and then all of their families were called in.

Akira watched as Layla was squeezed nearly to death by her parents and brother, Grayson. Rowan was also busy catching up with her cousins Alzina and Levvi, all of them talking a thousand miles a minute. They both looked so happy, and Akira wished he could feel the same. Even though he had come home, he didn’t really have anyone to come home to. There was Asahi of course, who had basically raised him, but he looked a little occupied. He was sitting with Dante on the floor, cradling his face with both hands, their foreheads pressed together and faces filled with intense emotion. Neither one was paying any attention to the slightly flustered paramedic who was tending to Dante’s mess of an ankle.

He made his way towards the door, deciding since he was no longer required he my as well go and check on the one other thing waiting for him on the ship. He had just entered the hallway when he felt a tentative tap on his shoulder. Spinning around, he quickly found himself nose to nose with a grinning Leandro. He hurriedly took a step back, desperate to put some space between himself and the boy who made him feel things he didn’t really want to work out.

“Hey again!” Leandro exclaimed, before taking on a more serious tone, “But I was actually wondering if you could show me a place I could sleep? Maybe shower?”

“Ah, um, follow me then,” Akira managed to stutter, groaning internally. Why oh why did Leandro fluster him so much? It wasn’t like he was all that intimidating, even though his skill with a blaster was commendable. He supposed he was sort of handsome, in a dorky, teenager sort of way. His eyes also sparkled an unfair amount, like he knew all of the world’s secrets and decided to laugh at them. Not to mention his obvious charisma and the easy way he could converse with seemingly anyone.

Akira forced himself to put a pin in it, instead focusing on the hallways and people they passed as they traveled towards his room. As a permanent resident on Pangea, he got his own quarters and on-suite bathroom. After all, he’d basically been a resident since the ship was built, even though the Notlov Coalition was hundreds of years old. Most of the residents on Pangea had to stay in the various dorms located on the lowest floor. Everyone who didn’t live there liked to call it the basement.

One ten-minute walk later, they arrived at Akira’s rooms.

“Now, I should warn you I haven’t been in here for a while,” Akira rambled, not knowing why he was trying to explain himself. He sighed once, before pressing his hand to the scanner, causing the door to slide open. His room was exactly as he had left it, but he had barely had time to scan the bed (still made) and the desk (very cluttered with old papers) before he was assaulted. The air was knocked from his lungs as a mass of fur tackled him to the ground. In the background, Leandro laughed.

His assailant was none other than his wolf-dog Lunar, who had been named by Layla as a joke long ago. She was white with blue ears and very very fluffy. Suddenly, the weight disappeared from his chest and Leandro was landing on top of him, having been knocked forwards by a wolf-dog falling on his back. Lunar also happened to possess the unique ability to teleport.

“What a role reversal this is,” Leandro commented from where he was laying, his floppy brown hair disheveled and eyes bright with humor, “The last time we were doing this, I was on the bottom.”

Akira scrambled out from under him, aiming a glare at Cosmo, who was pointedly looking at Leandro.

“I’m sorry about Lunar. She has a mind of his own.”

“And she teleports.”

“Yes- and that.”

The silence began to stretch again between them, but Leandro didn’t seem like he was going to break it this time.

“If you wanted to shower, the bathroom is through there,” Akira pointed at the second door across the room, “And there should be extra towels under the sink.”

He pointedly avoiding eye contact as Leandro also stood up, and brushed invisible dirt off his jacket sleeves.

“Thanks, Akira,” Leandro said, giving him a look he couldn’t quite figure out, before entering the bathroom.

Akira surveyed the room, which now felt significantly colder.

“What is going on with me, Lunar?” he asked, turning to face his furry companion. Unfortunately, Lunar didn’t seem to have any answer to that.


End file.
